Boomerang
by sabby56
Summary: And he just keeps coming back for more. CarlyxFreddie


Authors note: For those of you who didn't know, I recently released a fiction full of short stories based on the songs off the album Wonders of the Younger. Ahhhhh! I don't know what I was thinking I can't even finsh the stories I have now so yeah, I deleted it and decided to just post one shots instead. So please enjoy!

* * *

**[Boomerang]**

_You pull me in close. You throw me away. I keep coming back like a boomerang. You tell me to go. You beg me to stay. I keep coming back like a boomerang…_

* * *

That was it, Freddie thought, as he paced back in forth in his room. He'd stumped into his home angry slamming both the front door and his bedroom door twice (the stupid thing wouldn't close) scaring his mother along the way.

He ran his hand through his neat hair furiously. The nerve of that girl. Sometimes he just wanted to … wanted to … "AHHHH!" He screamed.

Yeah, that's just how crazy she made him.

He sat down on his bed before laying down flat on his back starring at the ceiling, making silent promises in his head to once and for all get over Carly Shay.

The attempts were fruitless seeing as he found himself doing this just about every other month. But he was serious this time, no more would he put up with her and her manipulative ways.

He couldn't believe that just because some guy with striking blue eyes and a charming smiled said hi to her she went into this mode where he didn't even exist. If he saw a girl with beautiful blue eyes and a nice smile he wouldn't automatically go in gaga land forgetting that his best friend was sitting right there.

"That's because you prefer brown eyes over blue." Freddie sighed, shaking the thought from his head. There had to be a solution to his problem, he had to get over her or this feeling would just get worse.

He was absolutely sure that Carly hadn't meant to ignore him. She was just boy crazy and sometimes her hormones blocked her other senses. She said so herself and like any other teenager he was no stranger to the act.

But for her to plainly sit there as her "new guy" told him to get lost and not say anything. Well that just hurt.

And okay so maybe the guy didn't verbally say it but he could see it in his eyes.

She probably doesn't even notice I'm gone, Freddie thought to himself, tucking his arms behind his head. "She wouldn't have said goodbye anyway."

She never does when there's someone else.

A long time go Freddie came to the conclusion that he was disposable to him & Carly's friendship. Easily thrown out and replaced. Sure she denied it many times but many times she proved his speculation right. Only when it was convenient for her did she want him around, and he was so tired of it.

Tired of being in love with someone who toyed with his emotions on a day to day basis. That wasn't love, somewhere out there, there was a girl waiting for him who was willing to love Fredward Benson as much as he was willing to love her.

And if that person couldn't be Carly Shay than oh well. It was time he got over this crush anyway. It was time for him to man up and move on and that's exactly what he was going to do.

_**Buzz**_

Lifting his butt off the bed Freddie dug into his back pocket retrieving his phone.

One New Message it read

**FR: Carly**

**Y'd you leave? **

Once again Freddie was taken with the nerve that she had. It's not like she wanted him there while she was busy flirting it up with charming blue eye guy.

**TO: Carly**

**I got the hint, you wanted me out of there so I left**

It only took Carly seconds to send her reply back.

**FR: Carly**

**What hint? There was no hint! I'm coming up the elevator, come over.**

Nope. Freddie shook his head. He couldn't spend time with her and expect to get over her at the same time. He was texting the words, _no thanks_ and pressing the send button when she texted him again. Almost as if she could read his mind.

**FR: Carly**

**Plz Freddie**

He sighed, getting up from his bed to throw on his shoes simultaneously texting back.

**TO: Carly**

**Be over in a sec**

No matter what Fredward Benson said, his heart would always belong to one Carly Shay.

* * *

**Review Please ? =]**


End file.
